


Truth or dare or something

by mantabanter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, F/M, Marinette has no Miraculous, Mentions of Masterbation, Mentions of alcohol, Sharing a Bed, Truth or Dare, University, akuma mention, background/implied alyadrien, ends in hurt/comfort, general raunchy talk, got inspired by a reddit post, marinette lost her virginity in a church, no betas no editing we die like men, not explicitly stated but alya is ladybug/ladybird, please do not take me seriously, she tells that story and its stupid and funny, starts off kinda horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantabanter/pseuds/mantabanter
Summary: Marinette has a few friends over for some drinking, board games, and general hanging out shenanigans. Starts feeling strange feelings towards a certain friend of hers. Haha wonder why that's there.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 11





	Truth or dare or something

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i wrote this at 1am on a monday and i dont feel like editing so dont set your expectations too high. Anyway, i needed this. Might add another chapter if i feel like it.

“Truth or dare?”

“DARE!” Alya announced, almost spilling her drink on adriens lap. 

“Hmmm…” marinette put her finger to her lip in a playful, scholarly manner. “I dare you… to get me another beer from the fridge.”

“For real girl? I want to do something fuuuun.” She whined, getting up regardless. 

“I’m sure you’ll get something more fun next time.” Marinette sung. 

Alya returned a second later, almost tossing the beer into Marinette’s hand. 

“Thank you darling.” Marinetted cooed.

“Oh shut it. Nino truth or dare?”

“Dude. Truth.”

“Wow. boring.”

“Hey!”

“Just saying **your** truth, you sweet summer prince. Anyway, how many times do you jack off a day?”   
  


Nino paused before his face went beet red and Adrien burst out laughing. The giggles eventually caught up to Marinette too. 

“Alya are you trying to break him?”

“I’m curious. Sue me. What is truth or dare for but to know the drastically intimate details of your friends' personal lives?” She wagered. “So?”

Nino pulled his hat down, grinning from embarrassment, eyes hidden. “Once or twice a day.”

“THERE IT IS, MY BOY!” Alya cheered, playfully punching his shoulder.

“shUT UPPP” 

Adrien laughed harder and Nino proceeded to hide his face even more with one of Marinette’s couch pillows. Marinette giggled, sipping her freshly cold drink. She wanted to say her red cheeks were because of the alcohol, or even possibly from smiling too much, but she was desperately trying not to think of Nino jacking off and that was a difficult front. Its not that she Liked him or anything, but you bring up the topic in conversation,,, how can you NOT imagine it.

“Nino your turn, dont be shy.”

“Adrien, truth or dare?” He said, faintly, face still red. 

“Dare.” Adrien declared, confident anime sparkles radiating from his face in drunken stupor. 

“I dare you tooooo…” he thought for a while, letting the gang all simultaneously take a sip from their drink. When he finally came to a conclusion, he looked rather proud of himself.

“Kiss Alya.” 

And then Adrien spat his drink out, rather comically marinette would later add. Adrien was quite the dare devil, he’d do anything if someone dared him to do it. Marinette wondered if it was the chat noir in him or something. But she was curious. This was a bit direct. OF COURSE marinette and nino had been secretly working to get adrien and alya together for months, but those plans were usually kept for 3am chats on the phone when both of them should really be sleeping, and the plans had never been THIS bold before. 

She was simultaneously proud, shocked, and giddy. It was a uniquely alcohol induced feeling. 

“I… uh….” He looked at Alya with pink cheeks and tensed shoulders. “Only if she’s cool with it.”

“Hey, a dares a dare sunshine!” Alya smiled, brimming with confidence as always. Except she was playing with a strand of her hair behind her back, and her foot was tapping, maybe she was avoiding a little eye contact with Marinette herself. Oh sweet Alya. Quit lying to yourself. 

The staring and the awkward gestures and trying to get into position were starting to give Marinette second hand embarrassment, so she decided to start chanting to get things going. 

“Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. kiss. KisS. KiSS. KISS. KISS.” Nino joined in with her, and finally a blustering Adrien pecked Alyas lips. 

Alya laughed, and ADrien fell back onto the couch apologizing with a red face. 

“Hey hey Sunshine, its alright. But maybe next time, a little more lip okay?” She winked, and Nino and Marinette ooooooed. 

“Oh shut up guys, you know I’m just playing.”

Marinette and Nino side eyed each other, ‘ _ sure’ _ , and Marinette was once again attacked by her own brain making her think of him jacking off. Was she getting too tipsy? Maybe. She promptly looked away as if nothing was wrong and took a sip of her drink. 

“Okayyyy okay my turn right?” Adrien pulled at his collar, summoning up his anime sparkles to recover his embarrassment. It was worth a shot, not that it really got the two closer. In fact, they were sitting farther away than before. Alya seemed to notice it too. Not that she wanted to look like she cared. 

“Marinette. Truth or dare?” Adrien asked. 

Marinette settled into her corner of the couch comfortably. “Truth if you please.”

“Then… How did you lose your virginity?” He looked rather proud of himself too. He thought he could pull a sneaky on her, get her all embarrassed too. She smiled a bit. _Pathetic_.

NIno and Alya started freaking out, but Marinette felt weirdly fine about the invasive question. 

“Hmmm, my virginity you say.” 

“Duuuuude i dont want to know that. Marinette is too pure! Too wholesome!!!” Nino whined, pointing at her fluffy socks and big sweater.  _ Cute _ she thought.  _ You are wrong lahiffe, if only you knew what was in my mind _ . Following that thought, Nino masterbation attacked again and she took a sip to try and forget about it. 

“Alright, you really want to know?”

The three looked slightly befuddled, looking amongst themselves, before nodding in sort of agreement. 

Marinette was the homegirl. Marinette was cute and sweet and homely, she baked cookies for everyone, she was the dependent, loyal, long term girlfriend type, the girl next door type. The class rep! The mom friend! She knew this. She knew how they viewed her. This story was going to be entertaining. She smirked.

“You sure? I dont think any of you are going to like it. Except maybe Alya.”

Fear flashed through Nino’s eyes, while furious curiosity flashed in the eyes of her other two drunk friends. 

“Ok, i cant believe i dont know this already and you have to tell me nOW.”

“I’m on board with Alya. Who and how did the sweet Marinette flower get defiled?”

“You guys are so gross.” Nino said, scrunching his eyes closed and putting his hands over his ears. 

Marinette laughed. 

If he was really serious about not listening, then he would’ve kept his hands on his ears, but curiosity seemed to get the better of him too. 

“It was at church. I was 15.” 

“AT CHURCH?” Alya screeched, looking like she was having the most fun in her entire life. 

Marinette had to catch her laughter. “Ok, ok! You know those like,,, late night services on Christmas eve, where you stay there till midnight and watch the plays and hear the service and its kinda like a dinner party?”

Nino buried his face in his hands. “Oh god.”

Adrien seemed confused. “I’m- i didnt know you went to church-”

Alya was having the time of her life. “SPILL THE BEANS GIRL???”

Marinette snickered to herself. “Ok this is super embarrassing. But I was with another group of teenagers, and i was only there because of my nonna. Anyway, they had this like,,, place for the teenagers to hang out, and of course, that part of the building had its own set of bathrooms-”

“Oh my god marinette-”

“No it gets worse. Of course we were all hormonal and teenagery. Someone had snuck a couple bottles of vodka and communion wine and we were well,., drinking up a storm. And someone told us the rumour of the... this hole in the wall between the girls and boys bathroom. And. WELL.”

“THERE WAS A GLORY HOLE IN THE CHURCH BATHROOM????” Alyas eyes were getting wider and wider as the story progressed, Adrien was looking more bewildered, and Nino was looking more and more like he didnt want to be there to hear it. 

Marinette was beside herself with laughter. “This was probably the stupidest decision i ever made in my life but I believed it and i went there, and i guess so did this other boy and uh… the rest writes itself i guess.”

ALya screeched. “NO IT DOES NOT TELL ME MORE.”

“NO DO NOT LISTEN TO HER WE DONT NEED MORE.” 

“I have no idea what to feel right now. MARINETTE I THOUGHT YOU WERE PURE?” Adrien exclaimed. "I WAS EXPECTING STORIES OF YOUR FIRST BOYFRIEND WHAT IS THIS-"

Marinettes thoughts of purity lead her to look at nino and imagine him jacking off again, so she simply took another sip of her drink to find it not as full as she wanted it to be.”Pure? Thats just what i want you to think Adrien.”

“So you lost your virginity in a glory hole at a church on christmas eve? I didn’t know you had that in you Mari.”

“Oh it was super uncomfortable and awkward and Im never doing that again. But there you have it. My _shame_.”

“Shame? I’d wear that story like a badge of honour.” Alya laughed. 

“Oh? Lets hear your story then.” Marinette eyed her mischievously. 

“HeY. You didn’t even ask me truth or dare. And for the record, i choose  _ dare _ because your previous dare was garbage.” 

  
  


The party continued as unplanned as it was. Drinking in Marinettes living room, asking invasive personal questions and beating each others asses at mario kart. But nino seemed to be looking at her more often. Marinette wondered if he was imagining her losing her virginity, like she was imagining him doing,,, other things she should not say. She didnt know why these thoughts were there. Maybe she was more interested in him than she thought. Or maybe she was drunk.

Adrien and Alya fell asleep at around 1am while watching the lord of the rings (which annoyed nino to no end), and it was just the two of them awake. She wasnt sure if it was sexual tension that was keeping them up, or if it was just her. But both of them were sort of fidgety. 

Getting alya and adrien together was not as successful as theyd have liked it to be. They fell asleep on different couches and the kiss didnt even seem like a big deal at this point. They tried, she thought. Maybe another time. Getting them together was hard, with both of them unable to face their feelings. Adrien was convinced Alya was too good for him or some shit, and Alya thought she was better than being attracted to some model boy. She was cool, edgy, alternative, fun. She didn’t crush on unavailable people. Except she hadn’t been going on any dates for the past 6 months, and Adrien brought her coffee every morning for their shared english courses, and she saw the eyes she made at him even when she insisted she didn't like him... and Marinette just wanted them to get over themselves and kiss already.

“Hey uh? Can i get a blanket to sleep on the floor? Dont know if theres enough space for me on the couch. I know alya was supposed to sleep with you-” He whispered. 

“Dont be silly nino, you can have my bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

“What? No?” 

They both argued, drunk and quiet, trying not to wake their friends. 

“Fine, we both get the bed, hows that?”

“I can live with that.”

But what had marinette just proposed? Now she was thinking of him naked. Oh god. She didnt have a drink to sip to distract her. Probably a good thing, seeing how she stumbled as she stood up.

They went to her bedroom, and it was awkward. “I need to go change, you can just lie down tho, k?” 

He nodded quietly, and Marinette grabbed some pyjamas hurriedly before going to her bathroom. She could barely breathe through the tension. _Wow this is really happening. Well. nothings really happening. We’re sharing a bed._

_ What if i walked in naked? My sexy underwear is in this bathroom, what if i…?  _ She looked at her laundry basket, and her hand hovered over it for a second.  _ Maybe. _

Marinette came out wearing her pyjama pants and a tank top, throwing away her initial idea. Nino was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying his best not to wrinkle the sheets. 

“I told you to lie down silly.” 

“I didn't know if there was a side of the bed you liked more.”

That made her heart beat fast. Why was it beating? WHy did she care that he cared about her side of the bed? She had never felt these things for nino before? WHy now? _Alcohol what have you done?_

“Any side is fine, dont worry.” She smiled. He nodded, before gently opening the covers and slipping between them, leaving enough space for her. 

She wiggled in next to him, and the covers were cold against her skin. The awkwardness and the tension didn’t fade. 

“Do you want a glass of water?” She offered. 

“No thanks, s' cool.” He smiled. 

She nodded, and they lay in silence, not really facing each other but not facing away either. 

“Do- Did you really lose your virginity in a church?” he asked, sorta smiling. 

Her face warmed quickly, and her heart betrayed her, making her nervous. “Y-yeah i did.”

Well that wasnt fair, now she was giddy. 

“What, like, prompted you to do it?”

“Well, I dont go to church often, usually only just for nonna. I’d never get another chance, and it wasnt like any of them were going to remember me. So many teens hooked up that night, it felt kinda normal after a few hours.” She shrugged beneath the blankets. 

He nodded. “I get that.”

“Now tell me. Do you really masturbate every day?”

She didnt know why she said it, but suddenly he got really red. 

“I- I guess? I dont know if thats strange or not. Is it?” He said, nervously.

She giggled. “No i dont think so. Its just funny to think about. It’s you, you know.”

“You’ve been thinking about me, huh?” It meant to come out as a joke. It hit her more than it was supposed to, and she hoped he didnt pick up on that.

“No.” she lied. “I was just. Thinking of it in a conventional sense. Not like you actually,,,”

She started thinking about it again. God damn it. 

Her mind raced in those few seconds she spent staring at his face. Did he look at pictures of nude girls? Did he look at videos? What if she sent him naughty pictures? What would he do? And why was she thinking about it?

She was scared if he looked at her deep enough he’d be able to read her mind, so she looked away and laughed. “God this is so awkward. I’m so sorry.”

He laughed too. “No its okay, i get it. I think we all know a little too much about each other now. Like how adriens dick curves to the right.”

Marinette nodded. “And how alya has more than 3 sex toys.”

“Exactly!” 

The two giggled amongst themselves. She tried to imagine alya and her toys, and maybe adriens right curving dick. She was trying hard to make it sexy, but it really didnt compare to nino. She imagined what his face would look, how helpless he’d be in the dark, his hands in his sweatpants, maybe rubbing his free hand through his hair, his breathing…

“Does yours curve?” she asked, trying to shake the thoughts.

“My- oh. OH.” he thought. “I mean, i think. I dont know which direction.”

He pulled up his two hands, making an L shape out of each hand. “I guess it… goes to the left i think.”

“You cant tell your left from your right?” She asked.

“Is that really pathetic?” he laughed.    
  
“NO! Of course not, i cant either.”

“Oh for real? Thank god, it feels like everyone learned something i didnt when we were really young and now IM the idiot.”

“Right? Nah, i cant do it. And the L trick doesnt work for me, i look at my hands and they just… both look like Ls.”

“Oh my god you’re even worse than me.” 

“Shut up!” she play slapped him as he laughed into her pillow. 

Nino wasnt really what she would immediately call attractive. I mean of course he was handsome, she had always thought that, but not in the conventional way. It was a lot of his personality paired with his looks that made him so… alluring? No that wasnt the right word. She felt drawn to him, like she wanted to get to know him. He was so friendly and… approachable. That was the word. Like a real person. Being friends with Adrien was weird because he was a model, and inhumanly pretty all the time. Sometimes she wondered if she was even allowed to talk to him. He was so… larger than life. Maybe she kind of understood where alya was coming from. But Nino was just… a person, and he was beautiful for it. And in this moment, she couldn’t help be glad he wasnt on the cover of magazines. She didn’t want to have to share this moment.

_ Oh god what was she thinking. _ Marinette kept her face calm as she pondered the fact that maybe she was falling in love with nino after one night after nothing. Well maybe not completely nothing. There were always those 3am conversations, the knowing his coffee order off by heart, how he would wait for her outside her uni classes if he had one nearby,,, but that was friend stuff right? When did all this start mattering? Why did this all come to her now? 

She pushed it down and chalked it up to the fact that it was probably lust. She looked back over at him and oh god she wanted to kiss him. So she turned away onto her other side. 

“Something wrong?” He asked. 

“No nothing! I just needed to lie on this side, you know?” she lied, again.  _ No, i just dont want to make a mistake i’ll regret with this sudden fixation. Youre my friend and i want to keep you that way. _

“Ah yeah i get that.”

There was a silence, slightly more comfortable than the last. Even if Marinette felt like she was wagering her options within an inch of her life. 

“Can i ask you a weird question?” he said.

“Weirder than the ones you’ve already asked me?” 

“Hehe, maybe. Its just. I havent told anyone this, its kinda embarrassing? But not really. Its just. Private. Yeah, private. I’m not ashamed or anything but its just something i do and i cant sleep without it-”

“Nino are you asking to jack off in my bed?” Marinette asked. It meant to come off as a joke. And it did! Because he laughed. Marinette had secretly hoped it would be an invitation. 

“Oh god no no. NOt at all where i was going but… yeah i can see why you got there. No.” He tried to steady himself. “I have this. This giant stuffed turtle. I got him when i was really young, and he lives on my bed. And I. I hug him to sleep every night. He’s always been my comfort item.”

Marinett was failing the “do not be attracted to nino” challenge very fast and she wanted to scream. _ STOP BEING SO CUTE AND RELATABLE AND SILLY- oh my god is he going to ask to cuddle me- _

“Do you have a stuffed animal or something, or like a pillow i can hold? I’m just not used to sleeping without him.”

_ Right. of course _ not.

Marinette turned over to look at him in the eyes, just for a second. He looked so cute. Maybe she did want his face on magazines. So everyone could agree that he was attractive and cute and hot and that she wasnt the only one feeling like this.

“Of- Of course! Wait here-” marinette got out of bed, dashing to her cupboard. The blanket warmed her, and now the chill air was cold against her skin. She hurried her search before coming back with… a big ladybug plushie. 

“Oh my god thats adorable-”

“Aw you think?” She teased. “I got this the first year ladybird arrived in Paris. She was my idol really, and i got this plushie because i was... I was really scared of akumas coming to attack me. So i slept with her around a lot, i guess to make me feel safe.” 

The two made eye contact again, and he looked at her softer, gentler. He now knew risque information about her, but that wasnt exactly what made marinette feel vulnerable. This was. And she was sharing it with him. What if he laughed at her? What if he thought she was stupid? 

“Thats… Thats really sweet Nette-. I totally get what you mean. Wayzz was- IS the same for me.”

“Y-yeah. You’ve..." she sat down on the bed gently. "-you've actually gotten akuamtized, havent you? That must have been so scary.”

“It wasn’t really, actually. At first. I cant remember anything, coming back i just felt like i was waking up from a bad sleep. And yet i had caused so much destruction. I didnt even want to watch the news cast, thinking about all those people i hurt. I was embarrassed. I was… I felt so guilty. And violated. It really messed with me. And the way everyone treats you afterwards,,, its like walking on eggshells. It took months for people to go back to normal, to  _ forget _ . It was honestly horrible. Wayzz - the turtle - i guess he just helped make me feel alright.”

Marinette nodded understandingly. “I get that. I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’m going to punch hawkmoth.” 

“Be my guest.”

“Well… tonight, here. Tikki is all yours.”

“You named her tikki?”

“Hehe, yeah, like the torch. I saw it in a book and thought it would be cute-. I dont know i was 14.”

“No, its super cute. Thank you. Really. She’s perfectly sized.” He wrapped his arms around the bug and squeezed. She smiled. She wasn’t really thinking of anything risque anymore. But there was warmth. A fondness. 

She lay back down and decided to face him. 

“Were you really scared of akumas?” He asked. 

She nodded, bundling up some of the blanket to her chest. “I was caught in a couple of fights when i was younger actually. I mean, thats not rare, you know? Back then, it really was wild. You never knew what would happen on any given day. But one time, this… a friend of mine actually, got akumatized. I didn't know he liked me and-He kidnapped me.” 

“Oh god.”

“Yeah… Theres something about being a purposeful victim thats just not the same as being caught in the crossfire. He was a perfect gentleman, always had been but… It was so scary. Being so helpless, knowing that your friend was possessed and that... he might do something horrible like drop you off a building if the guy behind the butterfly mask says so. I’m surprised i didn’t cry in front of him, because i sobbed when i got home.”

“How old were you?”

“14. First year the akumas came. The year ladybird and chat noir arrived. The age i got that lil one.” she pointed to Tikki, the smiling ladybug plush. 

“You want to hold her?” He asked. 

“No no no, I'm lending her to you for the night! I don’t need to sleep with her anymore.” She smiled, stroking the plushies cheek. “I do miss her tho. Maybe she shouldn’t live in my closet. Must be lonely in there.”

“Hey, i can always take her on a playdate to see wayzz. Then they can bond.”

“Oh my god that would be adorable.”

“Its a date then. For them. A plushie date.”

“A turtle and a ladybug, who knew?”

He laughed. “I cant believe we’re organizing a way for our comfort items to meet.”

“Its like the second base of friendships.”

“Totally dude.”

The silence that followed felt empty as marinettes warmth wore off. Talking about those days made her kind of sad. And it was so ironic. She should feel safe right now. She’s pretty sure the guy whose chat noir is sleeping in her living room right now. 

(She had theorized Adrien was Chat Noir for a while, and the more she thought of it the more it made perfect sense.)

But she didn’t. She felt small. And guilty. She didnt feel drunk anymore. She felt jarringly coherent, not something she wanted to be feeling right now. 

“Hey.” he said, getting her attention. She looked up at him, and he opened his arms to her, inviting her in for a hug. “Its okay.” 

She closed her eyes and scooched in, leaning against him as he put his arms around her. 

“You okay?” he whispered.

“I’ll be fine. Sorry, i didnt mean to turn into such a downer.”

“Hey, its ok, i get it. You aren’t alone.” He smiled. “Tikki’s here to protect us.” 

She smiled back. “You’re right. It still ok if i lie in this hug for a while though? I kind of need it.”

“Of course Nettie.” he said softly.  _ Anything for you. _

She couldn’t remember if she imagined that last part. As awake as she felt outside him, she fell asleep within minutes in his arms. And god damn it, that was the best sleep she’d had in months.

  
  



End file.
